Rêve ou réalité
by utakata14
Summary: Faire la fête c'est bien mais avec modération c'est mieux; c'est ce que découvre Deidara après s'être quelque peu laissé aller... One shot avec enfin du Tobi x Deidara ! Donc Lemon et Yaoi en perspective !


**_Rêve ou réalité_**

La soirée avait parfaitement commencée mais au fur et à mesure, les verres d'alcool et la fumée des joints étaient venus à bout de ma retenue habituelle et mon esprit s'était laissé embué, entrainé vers les délires que j'avais jusque-là gardés enfouit en moi. Et finalement, le désir insatiable et incontrôlable m'avait porté jusqu'au moelleux matelas du lit de notre hôte de la soirée.

_- Sempai…_

Quelque chose dans sa voix me fit perdre le peu de raison qui avait réussi à échapper aux vapeurs d'alcool des nombreuses boissons auxquelles je m'étais abandonné. Les phrases que je prononçais devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes à mesure que la température de mon corps augmentait.

_- Laisse toi aller, profite, je m'occupe de tout…_

Sa main avait alors parcourue mon torse, sous mon T-shirt et s'était plaquée sur mon thorax pour m'allonger sur le lit inhabituellement fait, probablement juste pour l'occasion. Ses deux grands yeux noirs mouchetés d'étranges reflets rouges étaient plongés dans mon unique orbe bleu visible. Puis d'un mouvement, d'une caresse, il dégagea mon deuxième œil tout aussi brillant de luxure. Dans ce même mouvement, il releva mon menton et approcha son visage du mien. Le temps de cligner des yeux, je sentais ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Elles les happaient avec envie, faisant cesser le flot continu de mes paroles. Ce contact m'électrisa et mon corps fut brutalement parcouru de frissons. Plus. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, son corps sur le mien. Mes mains s'agrippèrent sauvagement à sa chemise en partie déboutonnée tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche pour lui faire faire un langoureux ballet avec la mienne. Ses mains restaient sous mon T-shirt, malaxant et pinçant la chaire qui s'offrait à elles.

_- Hmmmmm…_

Ce qu'il faisait subir à mes tétons me tira un premier soupir. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il savait se servir de ses mains…

Je le griffai à plusieurs reprises sans le vouloir mais réussit enfin à lui arracher sa chemise, faisant au passage sauter un ou deux boutons que je n'avais pas réussi à défaire. Je n'avais ensuite qu'un but en tête, lui enlever son pantalon. Il était encore en partie debout, simplement penché sur moi. En m'en rendant compte, je migrai vers le milieu du lit en ayant pris le soin de l'agripper avec mes jambes. Il m'avait suivi, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je me remettais alors à essayer de défaire sa ceinture avec quelques difficultés, je dois bien l'avouer, tandis qu'il m'avait retiré mon T-shirt et qu'il se mettait à mordiller et suçoter ma clavicule, ses mains caressant mon torse découvert.

N'y arrivant pas dans cette position, d'un coup de rein, je roulais au-dessus de lui puis me redressai en m'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Ah, comme ça je voyais mieux ce que je faisais. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, je défis enfin cette maudit ceinture puis son pantalon entier. Lui me regardait, les yeux brillant, attendant simplement la suite avec délectation. Je m'écartai du lit pour tirer sur son jean et le laisser tomber au sol sans intérêt. Je sentis alors son doigt se glisser sous l'élastique de mon propre pantalon et me tirer sur lui. Je me retrouvais ainsi allongé sur lui, de nouveau contre ses lèvres.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'admirer son corps sublime alors mes mains se lancèrent à sa découverte, tremblantes d'excitation. Pendant ce temps, lui me défit mon pantalon. J'avais enfin l'impression de respirer. Je m'attaqua alors à son cou, aspirant sensuellement sa peau pale et sucrée. Pendant ce temps, mes mains avaient glissé sur lui pour s'insinuer sous son boxer parfaitement moulant. Un sursaut de sa part m'indiqua que j'avais atteint mon but. Je sentis sous moi que le contact de mes doigts était loin de l'avoir laissé indifférent et que son membre avait encore prit de l'ampleur. La friction de sa virilité glonflée à bloc contre la mienne tout aussi pleine me tira un petit gémissement d'excitation. Mais ma patience commençait à me faire défaut et ses caresses me semblaient trop douces et passives. Je voulais qu'il m'envoit au septième ciel, là maintenant ! Je retirai alors moi même mon boxer, lui ôtais le sien et m'installai au dessus de lui. Il fut un peu surprit puis accepta d'arrêter les préliminaires pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il installa donc ses mains sur mes fesses, les malaxant un peu puis me guida pour que j'aille m'empaler sur lui d'un coup. Une douleur intense me parcourra alors mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par le plaisir. Je me mis à crier son nom à chaque aller et retour que je faisais, la tête bouillante, totalement perdue par l'envie, le plaisir et les substances que j'avais pris.

Ses coups de rein répétés et de plus en plus rapides et puissant m'envoyaient à chaque fois un peu plus près du paradis. Je l'entendais à peine entre mes gémissements de plaisir, pousser des petits grognements facilement traduisibles... L'alcool accentuait encore plus les sensations qui me parcouraient.

Ses mains raffermissaient leur prise à chaque mouvement de nos corps et petit à petit je commençais à sentir ses ongles sur ma peau. Ce contact habituellement peu agréable devenait jouissif avec cette ambiance tropicale et intense.

La lumière tamisée de la chambre ne me permettait pas de bien voir son visage mais je pouvait facilement discerner ses deux prunelles devenues rouges sang avec l'excitation posées sur mon corps, me dévorant inlassablement. La vue semblait vraiment parfaite pour lui et il en profitait clairement.

Un dernier mouvement en moi et l'orgasme nous prenait tous les deux. Nos cris d'extase commune se mêlèrent tandis qu'une chaleur encore plus intense se répandait en moi... Une chaleur humide qui n'était autre que le fruit de la passion charnelle qu'il m'offrait. Mon souffle vint à manquer. Je soufflais et soupirait à la fois... Une telle intensité... Ma tête se mis à tourner. Je le sentit se retirer, lui aussi à bout de souffle, juste avant de tomber dans ses bras finement musclés. Il s'était légèrement redressé mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup et il s'écroula sur le lit, ma joue posée sur son torse brillant de sueur.

_**dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdt**_

Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. Je tentai de la redresser mais elle était trop lourde. Ma main alla se poser sur mon front pour tenter de réduire la douleur.

_- Tu te réveilles enfin. Ça va ?_

_- Da... Danna... Hm ?_

_- Oui c'est moi Gamin._

Il posa sa main fraiche sur la mienne.

_- Tu es brulant..._

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_- Sempai est réveillé ?_

Tobi entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé, hm ?_

Le roux eu une mine amusée, tandis que je me redressais avec difficulté.

_- Gamin, tu t'es tellement saoulé que tu ne te souviens de rien... ?_

_- Pas trop_, soufflai-je en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

_- Tu as disparu une demi heure avant que Tobi te retrouve ici, endormit._

Mon mal de tête diminua légèrement, me permettant de me redresser. La couverture glissa découvrant mon torse. Je releva la tête surprit et mon regard croisa celui de Tobi qui arborait encore son sourire. En voyant le reflet rouge dans ses yeux tout me revint...

Rêve ou réalité... Je n'arrivais pas à les discerner l'un de l'autre...

* * *

Voilà Gweny ! Comme promis une pitite fic' d'anniversaire ;) J'espère qu'elle t'as plus ! ^^

Et tous mes autres lecteurs aussi ;)


End file.
